Midnight Visit
by Wide-Eyed-Dolly
Summary: One-shot. Johnny is sick, and decides to come bug his favorite neighbor. Super slight NnyxOlder!Squee, but mostly just a really close friendship. It's so sweet, it'll give you cavities!


My first JtHM fanfic, yay! I know it's not the best, and Nny's really out of character, but I thought I'd give this a try and work my way up. Nothing special, just a quick little one-shot I thought up listening to Lustbug (and no, there is no lust bugs in this story. Sorry!) So, please enjoy!

Uh, disclaimers. Yeah, I don't own Johnny, Squee, or any of the other characters we've come to love. Jhonen V. does, and sadly I am not him. And I never will be. Which means I will never own his work. I only own the plot for this story. :) That is all.

* * *

><p>Tap, tap, tap. The groggy teen propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed his eyes. He looked to the window and found the thing responsible for the tapping: his neighbor. He was looking in, a cross between drowsiness and sickness clear on his pale face. The boy tossed his blankets back and shuffled to the window, and opened it wide.<p>

"Nny?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes again. "It's after midnight. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Squeegee," the older man said, grinning slightly. "Sorry about this…but I thought maybe I could come visit you a while. You don't mind of course, right?"

"No, not at all. Just, can I ask why you picked now to stop by?"

Johnny pulled himself through the window and fell clumsily to the floor, face-first. Squee furrowed his brows in confusion. 'That's not like him,' he thought, and hurriedly helped his neighbor into his bed. The older man coughed and snuggled into the blankets, looking exhausted.

"Squee, I think I'm sick…" Nny looked up at the younger teen sheepishly.

'Well that would explain why he's not acting like himself,' Squee thought, smiling a little. "Do you want me to make you feel better?" he asked sweetly.

"Please?"

The younger boy chuckled softly to himself and nodded. He tucked the older man in, and told him to wait there while he went downstairs to fix him some soup. Todd disappeared down the stairs, but reappeared minutes later with a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup in his hands. He set the bowl on his bedside table and scooped up a spoonful, blew on it softly, and fed it to his sick friend, who smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Squee," he said, taking another spoonful of hot soup.

"Anytime, Nny." Todd fed him spoonful after spoonful, until the bowl was empty. He took the dishes downstairs and rushed back to his room, and gently closed the door. Looking over at his bed, he saw that Johnny was watching him with a sleepy smile. He couldn't help but smile back and take a seat next to the sick man. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to get sick?"

Nny sniffled. "I dunno…"

Todd gave him a look that said, 'Don't lie to me, I know you know.' "Have you been running around without a coat again?"

The older man chuckled. "Am I really that easy to figure out?"

"From time to time," Todd replied. "Did the headvoices chase you out this time?"

Nny shook his head. "No, I just had to get out of that house. Away from everything. It's depressing actually…" He blinked and stared straight up at the ceiling, smile fading. "I feel so trapped all the time, no matter what I'm doing or where I am. I can't stand knowing that at the end of the day I have to go back to that place, back to my problems. It sucks, you know?"

Squee frowned. He felt bad for his friend, he really did. He hated seeing Johnny so miserable. Taking a risk, he bent down and wrapped his arms around the scary neighbor man. He didn't really care if Johnny hated being touched right now; he needed a hug, whether he knew it or not.

Nny's eyes flew open at the sudden and unexpected contact, and he looked at the younger boy, surprised. "Why are you touching me, Squee?"

"You need a hug," he replied simply. "Do you…do you want me to stop?"

The maniac blinked and finally smiled again, pulling the other boy down with him. "Please don't stop, no. This feels nice," he whispered, hugging the younger boy back tightly. "Thank you, Squeegee…"

"You're welcome, Nny."

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I tried hard to make this good, so please don't flame me. I burn easily! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. :)<p> 


End file.
